THIS IS LOVE
by stroongdear25
Summary: pokoknya binhwan deh, iKON fic,
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS LOVE

Cast : Kim Hanbin

Kim Jinhwan

Other cast : iKON &amp; YGfamily

Warning : This yaoi . boys love , typo bertebaran

Disclameir : saya cuman minjem nama , jangan copas !

THIS IS LOVE

-PROLOG-

''kau siapa ? ''

"kau harus menjadi miliku hyung''

"hyung aku mencintaimu''

''DENGARKAN DULU PENJELASANKU KIM JINHWAN!''

''kau harus bahagia dengan keluargamu''

''hyung kau sedang PMS ?

''apa harus ? ''

''aku janji hyung''

''aku pegang janji mu ''

''YAK! APPA! JANGAN COBA –COBA ! "

Holaaa ! saya author baru

Mohon bantuanya , target saya 10 review nanti saya uptade chap 1


	2. Chapter 2

THIS IS LOVE

Cast : kim hanbin x kim jinhwan

Other cast : iKON member, YG family

Warning : yaoi , BL , engga suka yaoi ? jangan baca aja dari pada muntah, typo bertebaran.

Disclaimer : nunna cumin minjem nama , jangan copas juseyo~~~

THIS IS LOVE Chapter 1

Seorang namja tampan dengan rambut hitam elegan, dengan kaos micky mouse kesukaanya, dengan bercelana jeans hitam, dan sepatu sneakers warna merah (ini sepatu yang dikasih jinan) sedang berjalan dengan tergesa – gesa melewati lorong kampus menuju taman belakang, ia dan hyung kelicinya itu janjian.

Semua mata memandang aneh namja tersebut, lantaran baru kali ini hanbin –nama namja tampan- dingin dan terkesan arogan itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa – gesa ketaman belakang.

''dimana kelinci gila itu'' hanbin mengumpat lantaran tidak menemukan hyungnya itu.

Sekali lagi hanbin memutar pandanganya kearah taman untuk mencari hyung kelincinya itu.

''YA! Hanbin-ah ! disini !'' hanbin mendengar suara hyungnya dibelakang tubuhnya, hanbin dengan cepat memutar badanya menjadi kearah hyungnya.

''Assa!'' hanbin menjentikan jarinya lantaran berhasil menemukan hyung kelincinya itu.

Hanbin berjalan kearah hyungnya dengan muka datar (sedater nunna pas dapet tes-san disekolah -_-)

''kau kemana saja hyung ?'' hanbin bertanya setelah tepat duduk disebelah hyungnya.

''wae ? aku suruh kau ke taman belakang, kau malah menungguku digerbang" jawab jiwon –hyung kelincinya- dengan santai.

''aku lupa hyung'' balas hanbin sewot.

''dasar pelupa'' jiwon membalas pernyataan hanbin dengan santai –kembali-.

Hanbin memandang hyungnya dengan datar seolah mengatakan dari matanya –dasar-kelinci-gila-.

''hanbin-ah kenapa kau menemuiku ? tak biasanya'' jiwon bertanya dengan pandangan menyelidik kepada adiknya.

''wae ? tak boleh ? suka – suka'' hanbin menjawab sambil mencomot (?) snack yang ada dipangkuan hyungnya.

"YA! YA! YA! Jangan mengambil seenaknya pabbo !'' ucap jiwon sambil menghalangi tangan hanbin yang akan mencomot snacknya lagi.

''wleee'' hanbin meleletkan lidahnya mengejek pada jiwon.

''dongsaeng kurang ajar !'' umpat jiwon dalam hati.

''hyung kau tahu ? katanya ada mahasiswa baru'' hanbin bertanya kepada jiwon sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

''arra'' balas jiwon singkat.

''kau tahu hyung ?'' hanbin menolehkan kepalanya kearah hyungnya, ''kau tau dari mana hyung ? tak biasanya kau kudet'' hanbin berucap dengan kagum.

''apa katamu ?'' CTAK! Jiwon berucap sambil menjitak kening dongsaengnya, ''aku tau dari donghyuk'' jiwon meneruskan ucapanya dengan memasukan snack kedalam mulutnya.

''ohh'' hanbin menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

''wae ? kau tertarik padanya ?'' jiwon berucap dengan menunjuk wajah hanbin dengan telunjuknya.

''singkirkan tangan mu hyung'' hanbin berucap datar sambil menyingkirkan telunjuk hyungnya dari depan wajahnya, ''aku ? tertarik padanya ? me-'' belum sempat hanbin menyelesaikan ucapanya, sebuah teriakan memotong perkataanya.

''HYUNGIE~~~~~'' sebuah teriakan yang keras mampu mengagetkan kim bersaudara itu, jiwon dan hanbin langsung menolehkan kepalanya keasal suara.

Jiwon langsung mengembangkan senyumanya setelah melihat siapa yang berteriak tadi.

''dongie~~~'' jiwon berucap sambil melambaikan tanganya kearah donghyuk dan seseorang yang ada dibelakang donghyuk.

HUP!

Jiwon langsung memeluk donghyuk dengan erat, sehingga membuat donghyuk kesusahan bernafas, ''hyunghhh lhe…phas…kan she…shak ..'' donghyuk berucap dengan susah lantaran namjachingunya ini memeluknya dengan erat.

Jiwon langsung melepaskan pelukanya setelah mendengar suara kekasihnya yang kesusahan bernafas, ''hehehe mianhe chagi'' jiwon berucap sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, sedangkan donghyuk langsung bernafas sebanyak – banyaknya (?).

''donghyuk-ah , nugu ?'' hanbi yang sedari tadi diam melihat drama sepasang kekasih itu akhirnya membuka suaranya, dan menunjuk seseorang yang ada dibelakang donghyuk dengan dagunya.

''oh hyung, perkenalkan ini jinhwan hyung, dia mahasiswa baru itu'' donghyuk berucap sambil merangkul bahu jinhwan –namja yang dibelakang donghyuk- .

''oh'' jawab duo kim serempak dengan anggukan kepala.

''manis juga'' hanbin berucap dalam hati.

''hyung perkenalkan dirimu'' donghyuk berucap dengan berbisik kepada jinhwan.

Jinhwan hanya tersenyum canggung, ''annyeong, jinhwan imnida'' jinhwan berucap lembut, dengan senyuman manisnya, dan mengulurkan tanganya.

''annyeong kim jiwon imnida'' jiwon berucap dengan menyambut uluran tangan jinhwan.

''dan ini adikku, kim hanbin'' jiwon berucap sambil menunjuk hanbin, yang sedari tadi memandang jinhwan.

''aaaah nde, kim hanbin imnida'' hanbin berucap canggung, dengan menyambut ulurangan tangan jinhwan.

Lembut , pikir hanbin dalam hati setelah tanganya bersentuhan dengan tangan jinhwan.

''hyung lepaskan tanganmu'' donghyuk berucap dengan jahil, lantaran hanbin tidak kunjung melepaskan tangan jinhwan dari genggamanya.

Hanbin yang tersadar ucapan donghyuk, langsung melepaskan genggamanya, ''maaf'' cicit hanbin, jinhwan hanya tersenyum canggung.

''jinhwan, dongie duduklah'' jiwon mempersilahkan duduk donghyuk dan jinhwan, kalian tahu gimana posisi duduknya ? jadi jinhwan duduk disamping hanbin, trus disamping jinhwan ada donghyuk, dan jiwon duduk disebelah donghyuk.

''eum hyung lebih baik kau memanggil jinan hyung dengan sebutan hyung, karena dia lebih tua dari kita bertiga'' jelas donhyuk sambil memandang jiwon dengan polos.

''jinjja ?'' balas duo kim dengan bebarengan.

Donghyuk menganggukan kepalanya polos sebagai jawaban, ''aku tidak mengira jinan hyung lebih tua dari pada kita'' jiwon berucap sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

''aku juga awalnya tidak mengira hyung, aku kira dia anak berusia 6 tahun yang tersesat dikampus kita'' donghyuk berucap dengan memandang kedepan, dan membayangkan kejadian tadi.

Sedangkan jinhwan hanya mempoutkan bibirnya kesal lantaran disebut anak berusia yang tersesat oleh donghyuk.

''jinan hyung jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu, kau tampak seperti anak berusia 6 tahun yang marah gara – gara tidak diberi permen'' jiwon berucap dengan menahan tawanya lantaran melihat jinhwan yang mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

''diam kau kim jiwon'' jinhwan berucap sengit, dengan memandang tajam jiwon.

Jiwon yang mendengar itu tertawa keras, lantaran berhasil membuat jinhwan hyung kecilnya kesal. Hanbin hanya tersenyum lembut mendengar pertengkaran lucu antara jinhwan dan hyungnya.

Tiba – tiba pada saat mereka asik bercanda, tiba – tiba ada mahasiswa yang berteiak kepada mereka dengan sangat keras.

''KIM JINHWAN-SSI AWAS !'' teriak mahasiswa tersebut, membuat ke empat orang yang sedang bercanda tersebut kaget mendengarnya.

Dengan langsung jinhwan mengarahkan pandanganya kedepan, dan mendapati sebuag batu yang lumayan besar akan menghantam wajahnya, hanbin, donghyuk, dan jiwon juga melihat kearah yang sama, hanbin membukatkan matanya kaget, melihat sebuah batu yang mengarah kepada jinhwan.

Dengan ceat jinhwan memejamkan matanya takut dan melindungi muka, serta kepalanya menggunakan tangan kecilnya, hanbin yang melihat itu langsung memeluk jinhwan, dan menyembunyikan wajah jinhwan yang akan terkena batu didadanya.

BUK!

Sebuah batu dengan cepat menghantam belakang kepala hanbi n dengan cukup lumayan keras, jinhwan yang tidak merasakan sakit apapun akhirnya membuka matanya dengan perlahan.

Setelah jinhwan membuka matanya dengan sempurna, jinhwan terkejut, lantaran bukan dirinya yang terkena lemparan batu, ''hyung … gwenchana ?'' hanbin bertanya dengan lirih tepat ditelinga jinhwan, jinhwan mengangguk sebgai jawaban.

''hanbin-ah gwenchana ?'' jinhwan bertanya dengan khawatir kepada hanbin, jinhwan memegang belakang kepala hanbin.

Jinhwan dibuat terkejut dua kali lantaran mendapati belakang kepala hanbin mengeluarkan darah, ''gwenchana hyung'' hanbin berucap dengan sangat pelan, tapi jinhwan masih bisa mendengarnya, lantaran hanbin tepat berbicara ditelinganya.

Donghyuk dan jiwon yang melihat kejadian itu kaget, donghyum yang memeluk lengan kanan jiwon, karena takut. Jiwon merilik mahasiswa yang berteriak tadi, membulatkan matanya kaget.

BRUG!

Hanbin pingsan dengan kepalanya dipundak jinhwan, jinhwan yang kaget merasakaan hanbi pingsan dipundaknya berteriak kaget.

''HANBIN-AH ! BANGUN ! '' ''HYUNG/HANBIN-AH/SUNBAE!/''

TBC

Otte ? gaje ? memang . sangat melenceng dari prolog -_-

Dan teng kyu udah ripiw 2 ff gaje buatan nunna, yang udah follow sama favs juga makasih banyak. Dan maaf mbak, nunna suka hanbi manja – manjaan sama bobby.

So mind to review ? don't be sider guys ;)


	3. Chapter 3

THIS IS LOVE

Cast : kim hanbin x kim jinhwan

Other cast : iKON member , YG family, kpop idol member's

Warning : BL , yaoi , typo bertebaran

Disclaimer : cumin minjem nama~

Prev chapter

''HANBIN-AH BANGUN'' ''HANBIN-AH/HYUNG/SUNBAE!''

-happy reading-

Seketika hanbin langsung tidak sadarkan diri dibahu jinhwan, jinhwan kaget. Merasakan hanbin pingsan dibahunya.

''sunbae sunbae gwenchana ?'' Tanya seorang murid yang tadi tidak sengaja melemparkan batu kearah jinhwan dan hanbin –jungkook-.

''jiwon cepat bawa hanbin ke rumah sakit'' jinhwan tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari sang adik kelas lantaran panic, melihat hanbin yang pingsan dan belakang kepalanya berlumuran darah.

Jiwon mengangguk dengan segera dia menelpon ambulan. Setelah beberapa akhirnya ambulan pun datang, dan segera membawa hanbin kerumah sakit. ''jiwon-ah tolong bilang kepada dosen kalau aku dan hanbin ijin kumohon'' jinhwan berucap dengan memelas kepada jiwon.

Jiwon dan donghyuk langsung melesat menuju dosen untuk meminta ijin pulang terlebih dahulu, dan membiarkan jinhwan menemani hanbin dirumah sakit. Setelah beberapa melewati jalanan seoul akhirnya ambulan mereka pun sampai dirumah sakit.

Hanbin langsung dilarikan ke UGD, jinhwan duduk diruang tunggu dengan cemas, takut hanbin kenapa – napa , takut hanbin amnesia , takut hanbin ahhh jinhwan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

''jinan hyung !'' jinhwan menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara, mendapati donghyuk, adik kelas, dan jiwon sedang berlari kecil kearah meraka dengan raut wajah panic.

''jinan hyung hanbin bagaimana ?'' jiwon langsung menanyakan keadaan adiknya itu kepada jinhwan yang dibalas dengan gelengan lemah oleh jinhwan –tanda tidak tahu-.

Jinhwan menaikan kakinya keatas kursi, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya antara lipatan lututnya. Menangis, ya jinhwan menangis. Lantaran takut hanbin kenapa – napa dan jiwon memusuhinya. (aigoo jinan , jiwon engga setega gitu mungkin)

''sstt hyung sudahlah jangan menangis'' donghyuk menenangkan jinhwan yang menangis dalam diam, ''sudahlah hyung jangan menangis, aku yakin hanbin tidak kenapa – napa'' jiwon juga ikut menenangkan jinhwan.

''jiwon-ah maafkan aku'' jinhwan berucap dengan suara yang serak.

''gwenchana hyung''

CLEK

Pintu ruang UGD terbuka, menampakan seorang dokter yang tegas berbalut jas putih.

''dokter bagaimana keadaan hanbin ?'' jinhwan langsung menanyakan keadaan hanbin, dokter tersenyum melihat raut wajah khawatir jinhwan.

''hanbin-ssi baik – baik saja, sebentar lagi dia akan pulih'' terang dokter tersebut.

Keempat orang tersebut menghembuskan nafasnya lega, syukurlah hanbin tidak apa – apa. ''kapan kita bisa mengunjunginya ?'' donghyuk bertanya dengan polos kepada dokter. Dokter itu terkekeh kecil mendengar pertanyaan polos dari donghyuk. ''sekarang juga tidak apa – apa nak, tapi lebih baik kalian mengunjunginya nanti saja, biarkan hanbin istirahat terlebih dahulu'' dokter berucap dengan mengusak sedikit rambut hitam donghyuk.

Donghyuk tersenyum kaku mendapat usakan dari rambutnya, dan jiwon yang memandangi dengan cemburu. Setelah menjelaskan tentang ini itu, akhirnya dokter itu pun pergi meninggalkan 4 orang anak manusia/? ini.

''sunbae .. aku minta maaf'' jungkook berucap dengan pelan, sambil merilik takut kearah jiwon dan jinhwan.

''minta maaflah kepada hanbin, bukan kepadaku'' jinhwan berucap dengan lembut kepada sang adik kelas. ''kenapa kau tiba – tiba melemparkan batu kearah kami ?'' jiwon bertanya kepada adik kelas dengan nada yang –sedikit- marah.

''a-aaku tidak sengaja, tadinya aku akan melemparkan batu itu kearah belakang kalian, tapi aku tidak hati – hati jadi kena hanbin sunbae'' jelas jungkook –adik kelas- dengan takut, lantaran ditatap –sedikit- tajam oleh donghyuk,jiwon dan juga jinhwan.

''makanya hati – hati dong'' donghyuk berucap dengan ceplos , tanpa memperhatikan adik kelasnya. Jungkook menundukan kepalanya takut. ''sudahlah tidak apa – apa , lain kali hati – hati lah, dan jangan lupa minta maaflah kepada hanbin'' jinhwan berucap dengan bijak kepada jungkook.

''nde sunbae, khamsamida'' jungkook langsung melakukan bow berulang kali, setelah mendengar ucapan jinhwan. ''sekarang kau kembalilah ke kampus'' ''nde sunbae'' jungkook langsung melesat meninggalkan ke-3 kim.

''hyung masuklah .. aku akan membeli dulu makanan'' jiwon berucap kepada jinhwan yang sedang melamun.

''ohh .. yasudah aku masuk, jangan lama – lama''

''nde hyung'' jawab jidong couple dengan kompak.

Jinhwan terkekeh melihat kelakuan teman yang sudah dianggapnya dongsaeng. Dengan segera jinhwan masuk kedalam ruangan hanbin. Jinhwan menemukan hanbin yang tidak sadarkan diri dan tegolek lemas diranjang rumah sakit.

Jinhwan mengambil posisi duduk disamping ranjang hanbin, jinhwan menatap wajah hanbin dengan lekat ''kenapa kau mencoba melindungiku hanbin-ah ?'' jinhwan berucap sendiri dengan tetap memandang wajah hanbin lekat.

Jinhwan mengenggam tangan hanbin lembut, ''kenapa kau tidak membiarkan aku saja yang terkena batu itu ?'' jinhwan berucap sendiri –lagi-. ''karena aku tidak ingin kau terluka hyung'' hanbin menjawab pertanyaan jinhwan dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Jinhwan yang mendengar suara hanbin kaget, dengan cepat melepaskan genggaman tanganya dengan hanbin. Tapi hanbin menahanya, dengan cara menggengamnya lebih erat lagi. ''hanbin-ah lepaskan'' cicit jinhwan. ''wae hyung ?'' hanbin berucap dengan suara beratnya, membuat jinhwan merinding takut.

Hanbin tetap menggengam tangan jinhwan dengan erat, dan matanya masih terpejam. ''hanbin kau tidur ?'' jinhwan bertanya kepada hanbin, ''ani'' balasnya singkat. ''ya! Lepaskan tanganku !'' jinhwan berucap srakatis kepada hanbin yang tidak kunjung melepaskan tanganya.

''wae ? '' ucap hanbin yang tak kalah sengit, padahal hanbin hanya mengajak bermain – main dengan jinhwan, bukanya menarik bukan ? ''ya! Kubilang lepaskan !'' bukanya melepaskan, hanbin malah semakin mencengkram tangan jinhwan.

''wae ? kalau aku tidak mau melepaskannya bagaimana ?'' hanbin berucap jahil pada jinhwan, dengan mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang. ''kau ini !'' jinhwan menatap hanbin dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

Tapi itu tidak membuat hanbin takut, malah hanbin berusaha menahan tawanya melihat tatapan jinhwan yang diberikan kepadanya. Hanbin memajukan wajahnya sedikit, membuat jinhwan memundurkan wajahnya –malu-.

''m-m-mau a-a-apa k-ka-u ?'' jinhwan berucap dengan terbata – bata, lantaran wajah hanbin sangat – sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. ''kenapa kau jadi gugup begitu hyung ?'' hanbin berucap dengan menghembuskan nafasnya didepan wajah jinhwan.

''ani .. aku tidak gugup'' jinhwan berusaha mati – matian agar nada bicaranya tidak gugup. ''hanbin kau membuat jantungku tidak karuan'' jinhwan berucap polos, dengan menatap wajah hanbin dalam.

Jinhwan tersadar dengan ucapanya, membulatkan matanya kaget, setelah sadar dengan apa yang telah diucapkanya. Hanbin mengembangkan smirknya, mendengar ucapan jinhwan yang sangat polos.

CUP

Hanbin mengecup bibir jinhwan dengan lembut. Jinhwan membulatkan matanya kaget mendapat ciuman dari hanbin. Setelah beberapa menit hanbin merasakan jinhwan tidak ada pergerakan, dilumatnya bibir mungil milik hyung kecilnya itu, menghisap. Ya hanbin menghisap bibir bawah dan atas jinhwan dengan lembut.

Jinhwan yang melihat hanbin menikmati bibirnya, dengan perlahan jinhwan menutup matanya, menikmati ciuman hanbin. Hanbin memiringkan kepalanya guna memperdalam ciuman mereka. Hanbin sedikit kaget, merasakan jinhwan yang membalas ciumanya.

Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, tangan hanbin menuju tengkuk jinhwan, hanbin mendorong sedikit kepala jinhwan, untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Setelah beberapa mereka saling berciuman, hanbin yang mulai bosan dengan bibir jinhwan, digigitnya bibir bawah jinhwan dengan sedikit keras mengakibatkan jinhwan melenguh ''eunghhhh''

Tidak membuat kesempatan sedikitpun dengan cepat hanbin memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut jinhwan, ''eunghh~~~'' jinhwan melenguh tatkala merasakan lidah hanbin yang menelusup masuk kedalam goa hangat miliknya.

Setelah beberapa lama hanbin menulusuri goa hangat milik jinhwan, hanbin merasakan ada yang memukul dadanya pelan. Yap pelakunya adalah jinhwan, jinhwan memukul dada hanbin pelan lantaran paru – parunya menipis, jinhwan tidak mau dirinya mati karena kehabisan nafas.

PLOP

Hanbin melepaskan ciumanya dengan jinhwan, mengakibatkan untaian benang saliva antara bibir hanbin dan jinhwan. Hanbin tersenyum melihat wajah jinhwan yang memerah bak kepiting rebus dan nafas yang tersenggal – senggal. Hanbin mengusap bibir jinhwan yang terkena saliva dirinya akibat pertarungan bibir tadi.

''hanbin-ah apa yang kau lakukan'' jinhwan bertanya kepada hanbin dengan keadaan setengah sadar dan setengah tidak sadar.

''aku hanya mengecup bibirmu hyung dan … '' hanbin memberi jeda bicaranya dan menghembuskan nafasnya ''hyung aku mencitaimu'' hanbin berucap sambil memandang wajah jinhwan dalam dan lembut.

Jinhwan kaget mendengar ucapan hanbin yang tiba – tiba itu, ''hanbin-ah … kita baru kenal .. kenapa kau langsung menyatakan perasaanmu kepadaku ?'' jinhwan berucap dengan pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh hanbin.

''wae hyung ? kau tidak suka ?'' hanbin berucap malas. ''a-a-ani .. apakah tidak terlalu cepat kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu padaku ?''

''hyung dengarkan aku , aku menyuikai ah ani aku mencintaimu hyung'' ungkap hanbin dengan tegas

''aku juga mencintaimu hanbin-ah , tapi aku ragu dengan perasaanku ini'' jinhwan berucap sambil menundukan wajahnya , menghindari tatapan hanbin yang membiusnya.

''aku janji akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku hyung , dengan tulus '' hanbin berucap dengan menggangkat dagu jinhwan dengan lembut, membuat jinhwan menatap mata hanbin.

''apa kau berbohong ? ''

''kau bisa melihat tatapan ku hyung ''

Jinhwan menatap mata hanbin dengan dalam, memastikan apakah adik dari kim jiwon itu berbohong atau tidak. Tapi hasilnya nihil, jinhwan tidak melihat secuil kebohonganpun dari mata hanbin.

''aku percaya padamu hanbin-ah , pegang janjimu itu'' jinhwan berucap dengan malu – malu saat matanya melihat senyuman hanbin yang terkembang.

''saranghae hyung '' hanbin memeluk jinhwan dengan lembut, ''nado hanbin-ah'' jinhwan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang hanbin.

CLEK

''hyung kalian sedang apa ?'' ucapan donghyuk cukup membuat jinhwan kaget, dengan segera jinhwan melepaskan pelukan hanbin. Hanbin mendesah kecewa lantaran hyung kecilnya ini melepaskan pelukannya.

''donghyuk-ah hyung kalian datang saat waktu yang tidak tepat'' hanbin berucap dengan malas, yang mengakibatkan jinhwan menatapnya dengan jatam, tapi hanbin tidak memperdulikannya.

''wae hanbin-ah ?'' jiwon bertanya dengan penasaran.

''ahh sudah jangan memperdulikan hal yang begitu'' jinhwan memotong hanbin yang akan berbicara.

Jidong couple bertatapan, aneh pikir merka masing – masing. ''hyung harus kita selidiki pasangan ini'' donghyuk berbisik kepada jiwon, ''heum'' jiwon mengangguk menyetujui perkataan donghyuk.

''ya donghyuk-ah hyung ! apakah kalian akan tetap disitu ?'' perkataan hanbin mengagetkan pasangan ini, membuat mereka gelagapan, ''aaahh tidak hyung tidak, hyung kajja'' donghyuk berucap dengan berusaha senormal mungkin, dan mengajak jiwon untuk bergambung dengan ke-2 hyungnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

RUMAH HANBIN

Hanbin langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas ranjangnya, meringis lantaran merasakan sakit pada belakang kepalanya. Hanbin meminta pulang atau lebih tepatnya, hanbin memaksa pulang kepada dokter dan hyungnya, agar hanbin bisa pulang.

Dan soal lemparan batu itu, hanbin sudah tau. Hanbin tidak marah, lantaran hanbin mau berterima kasih kepada jungkook yang melempasrnya dengan sebuah batu. Lho? Kenapa ? , alasanya hanbin jadi bisa berpacaran dengan hyungnya itu.

''hanbin-ah ! cepatlah mandi ! '' perkataan jiwon mampu mengagetkan hanbin dari dunia bermimpinya dengan jinhwan. Hanbin mendengus kesal lantaran acara menghayalnya terganggu oleh suara.

''ish nde hyung !'' hanbin berucap malas dan melangkahkan kakinya kekamar mandi.

Setelah beberapa saat hanbin menghabiskan waktunya untuk mandi, hanbin sudah siap dan telah rapi dengan training hitam dan baju hitam putih (ini mbin pas ngetes chanwoo, yang chanwoo disuruh – suruh).

DRTTTT DRTTT

Ponsel hanbin bergetar menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk. Hanbin mengambil ponselnya yang tegeletak diatas meja nakasnya. Mata hanbin membulat dan tidak lama kemudian hanbin mengembangkan senyumanya setelah membaca sms tersebut, kelian penasaran apa isi dari sms tersebut ? oke saya kasih tau  
**from : 0621***********

**Hanbin-ah jangan lupa makan, dan mandi arraseo ? dan jangan tidur terlalu larut, tidak baik bagi kesehatanmu, ingat ucapanku itu hanbin ! jangan membantah ! good night hanbin-ah :* saranghae ~~ ppyong ~~ **

** From : your love^^~ **

Hanbin tidak harus mencari tahu pengirim sms ini, karena hanbin tau siapa yang memberinya pesan ini. Dengan cepat jari-jari hanbin membalas pesan tersebut.

**To : jinani hyung~ **

** Nde arraseo hyung ! aku mengerti. Kau juga hyung jangan lupa makan, dan jangan tidur terlalu larut. Nado sarangheyo ~~~~ jinani hyung ~~ ppyong ~~ **

Jinhwan tersipu malu setelah mendapat balasan sms dari hanbin. (Aigoo hanbin-ah kau membuat dongsaeng ku tersipu).

''lebih baik aku tidur saja .. '' jinhwan langsung meletakan handphonenya diatas nakasnya, dan menggulung /? Dirinya dengan selimut tebalnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jinhwan berjalan dengan ceria pada pagi hari ini, membalas sapaan teman – teman kampusnya dengan senyuman.

''jinan hyung !'' donghyuk memanggil jinhwan dengan cukup keras.

''oh donghyukie !'' jinhwan melambaikan tanganya kearah donghyuk, member tahu agar namja imut itu berjalan kearahnya. Dengan segera donghyuk berjalan kearah jinhwan dengan sedikit tergesa – gesa.

''hyung apakah kau berpacaran dengan hanbin hyung ?'' Tanya donghyuk dengan menunjuk muka jinhwan.

''mwo ? jinhwan kaget mendengar ucapan donghyuk yang tepat sasaran itu ''kenapa kau berpikiran begitu ?'' jinhwan berucap dengan berusaha senormal mungkin agar tidak gugup.

''nada bicara mu aneh hyung '' donghyuk yang merasa ada yang tersembunyi dalam dalam hyung kecilnya ini, mencoba menyelidiki apa yang terjadi pada hyungnya ini.

''aaaaa kau berpacaran dengan hanbin hyung kan hyung ?'' donghyuk berucap dengan jahil kepada jinhwan.

''sudahlah ayo, nanti telat'' jinhwan menyangkal pertanyaan dari donghyuk. Donghyuk yang merasa benar hanbin dengan hyungnya ini berpacaran bersorak gembira.

''aaaa aku minta traktirannya hyung ~~'' donghyuk berucap dengan mengamit lengan jinhwan.

''arraseo arraseo .. aku akan mentraktirmu '' akhirnya jinhwan pun luluh dan mau mentraktir donghyuk. ''jinnjja hyung ? huaa gomawoo'' donghyuk langsung memeluk jinhwan senang, jinhwan hyungnya ini mau mentraktirnya.

''hyung itu …'' cicit donghyuk.

''wae donghyuk-ah ?'' karena penasaran jinhwan melihat kedepan. Jinhwan membulatkan matanya terkejut melihat hanbin berpelukan dengan yeoja lain.

''hanbin-ah ''

''hyung ini ..'' ''donghyuk-ah kajja''

TBC

Otte ? gaje ? memang ! , gomawo yang mau review cerita abal ini :3 yang udah follow, favs juga makasih . mind to review ? don't be sider guys ;)


End file.
